


See You, Feel You

by monsimkkung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsimkkung/pseuds/monsimkkung
Summary: Minhyuk always sees Hyungwon.





	See You, Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> viola i needed a break from statistics so  
> here i come with a drabble as my offering for hyunghyuk revival

Minhyuk would be lying if he said he wasn’t watching Hyungwon creep up behind Hoseok, but he enjoyed a good entertainment (his friend’s surprised gasp and comical expression) so he didn’t warn Hoseok. Seconds later, Minhyuk’s laughter bounced loudly off the waiting room walls as Hoseok went after Hyungwon for revenge punches. Despite the endless schedules, they always brought fun and joy to themselves.

The next time, Minhyuk thought he was doing Kihyun a favor when he pretended not to see Hyungwon walking into the practice room. The two needed to talk (nearly five days of cold stares and turned heads), and Minhyuk wasn’t going to give Kihyun another head start to run away from it. Shortly after, when Minhyuk came back the toilet, the two were already able to smile at each other again. Fights happened, but they always made sure to have it sorted out.

Maybe it was not exactly the best decision when Minhyuk chose not to tell Hyunwoo that he saw Hyungwon slipping out of the dorms. However, he knew the diet ban on them was mind wrecking (tasteless chicken breasts and cold salads taunting their empty stomachs), and it wasn’t Hyungwon’s fault that his survival instincts won. Two nights later, Minhyuk secretly ordered a boiled shrimps takeout and smuggled it into Hyungwon’s room. There were rules and bans, but Minhyuk always noticed when Hyungwon needed to defile them.

In Minhyuk’s defense, this time he was so sleepy that he did not sense anything at first when Hyungwon slid up against him in the van. Hyungwon was wearing the soft clothes that made no sound (the black hoodie that he wore to sleep the night before), and his movements were light as a cat’s. As soon as Minhyuk felt slender arms sneak around his waist in a loose back hug, he startled and jumped a little. Then he heard low chuckles and allowed himself to relax into the embrace, molding his body into the calming warmth beside him. The faint cherry blossom fragrance of the shampoo lured him to crane his neck back for a chaste kiss with a gentle mouth sweet as his favorite cotton candy. Even with closed eyes, Minhyuk could still recognize Hyungwon without trouble. He saw him in every corner of his mind; Hyungwon filled up all Minhyuk’s senses and took up every ounce of his attention. The ride was too short for their tired bodies to rest, but they always found enough comfort in each other’s close presence.

They went through dawns, afternoons, evenings, and midnights; they rotated between the van, waiting room, practice room, and dorm. But no matter how much time and place may change, they always found ways to keep themselves together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading the outcome of my procrastinating on schoolwork lmao  
> <3
> 
> find me on: [twitter](https://twitter.com/monsimkkung/) | [tumblr](https://monsimkkung.tumblr.com/)


End file.
